1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art and science of horseshoeing, and more particularly, to a tooth system that integrally formed on and is a part of a performance horseshoe to provide improved traction to the horse when running.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horseshoes come in a variety of sizes and shapes depending on the type of horse and activity for which the horse is to be engaged. Generally horseshoes are U-shaped and conform to the circumference of the hoof with two branches emanating from the toe area and projecting beyond the heel. Typically, the horseshoe is nailed to the hoof.
A suitable gripping device which improves the grip between the horse's hoof and the contacting surface and spreads shock over the hoof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,695, issued Jun. 10, 1997 to Watson, Jr., et al, the specification of which is specifically incorporated herein by reference.
While the Watson gripping device is suitable, it has been found that a desirable horseshoe would also provide side traction to enable the horse to travel straighter, and keep its leg under itself when running around bends, barrels and the like.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is the provision of an improved horseshoe which prolongs wear of the shoe in the toe area, introduces quicker groundbreaking resulting in a faster gate, and provides side traction allowing the horse to travel straighter keeping its leg under itself when running around bends, barrels etc. when the horse is involved in racing and other competitive activities.